


Asura

by Karas_sin



Series: kylux短篇 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karas_sin/pseuds/Karas_sin
Summary: Kylo的愿望是做Hux的bitch，可他已经来不及了。





	Asura

01

Kyio让Hux趴在他身上。

被解开的衣领裸露出整片胸膛贴在Kylo的背部肌肤上，引发了他的颤栗。他沉下腰，一只手扶在墙上，另一只手绕到身后摸到了Hux湿润的大腿。他用原力慢慢拉开Hux的裤裆拉链，心里对将要发生的一切十分紧张。黑色的面料被拉开，然后是质地丝滑的内裤。Hux的阴茎滑了出来，贴在Kylo的屁股上。他感到自己跪在地上的膝盖有点发软，呼吸也急促起来。

Kylo闭着眼睛将脸贴在粗粝的石壁上，戳进了脸上伤口的冰冷岩石所引发的疼痛很好缓解了他的焦虑。Hux的嘴唇凑在他的耳朵边，敏感的耳垂触碰着柔软的嘴唇……Kylo咽了咽口水，将贴在Hux大腿上的那只手收紧了一些，带着点不容拒绝的意味。撑在墙上那只手也收了回来，从自己的胯下穿过，摸到了Hux的性器前端。Kylo本就硬的发疼的阴茎立刻抖了两下，他将自己的脸用力摁进石头里以保持注意力。他用手指小心的描绘着Hux的下体，并谨慎的引导者对方进入自己。

Hux的阴茎刚刚贴到穴口，Kylo就被激地差点要挺直身体。还好他克制住了，但是Hux的身体仍然向下滑了一些。Kylo立刻将上半身俯的更低一些，并讨好地蹭了蹭Hux垂在脑袋另一边的手臂。他更加慎重的让进入的过程变得缓慢了一些，这引发了大量的汗水与喘息。Kylo反复啃噬着自己的嘴唇，压抑着喉咙里的呻吟。

他得在这个战场边缘保持安静，为了安全。

终于，费劲全力的Kylo成功得到了全部的Hux。他满足地吐出一口气，开始用自己的肠道抚慰着身后的人。“太好了，Hux。”他念叨着，“你终于进来了。“他用自己空出来手握住Hux的手掌，贴在自己的胸上。“你可以捏捏它们。”他小声的提议着，但是没有得到任何回应。Kylo抿了抿嘴，握紧了Hux的手指。“动一动，好吗？”他在尖锐的石地上挪到着膝盖，将自己的双腿分的更开，臀部也抬的更高。“求你了，Hux。”Kylo的声音带上了一丝哽咽，努力转动着头想要亲吻Hux的鼻尖。

“动一动，好吗？”他低声哀求着，仍然只得到一片空旷的安静。

Kylo不得不睁开眼，并收回了一直按在Hux身上的手。他看着掌心流动的红色液体，眼泪跟着一起落到了地面上。“Hux？”他轻轻地询问着，抱着最后一丝希望。

但覆盖在他身上的躯体，早就已经冰冷了。

 

02

“肩膀放低！”

“平视前方！”

“收紧腿部肌肉！”

“注意呼吸节奏！”

Kylo沉浸在Hux的声音里，按照对方的每一个命令调整着自己的站姿。虽然只是很简单的训练，但长时间在Hux苛刻的要求下保持着最佳状态，令Kylo的额角也布满了汗水。他刚想抬手擦拭一下，一道鞭子就落在了手臂上。Kylo愤怒地看向了Hux。

“我说过让你动了吗？”Hux高傲的抬着下巴，面无表情的脸上是一双冰冷的目光。“站好，准备接受惩罚。”

Kylo眼睛通红地瞪着Hux，浑身散发着暴躁的怒火。但对方视若无睹，高举着鞭子准备再一次挥下。坚硬的长鞭最重落在了Kylo的掌心里——他抬手抓住了。Hux皱起了眉，手腕一动就将鞭子从Kylo手里抽了出来，并拉出一条长长的血痕。“反抗，惩罚加倍。”他平静地述说着，再次抬起手臂。

但这次Kylo更快一步。他用原力召来了光剑，红色的光刃直接将长鞭断成了两节。

Hux仍然平静地看着Kylo，重复：“反抗，惩罚加倍。”

他的眼睛里一点也没有面对光剑的畏惧，而轰鸣的不稳定光束却忠实反映着Kylo的心。

Hux举着断掉的鞭子抬起了手。Kylo闭了闭眼睛，失望地将光剑挥向了面前的人影。

Hux很快就变成了一堆地上的肉块。Kylo只是看着它们，关掉了光剑。

他绕过它们，走到房间正中的巨大培养罐前，并将手掌贴在透明的壁上。“我没有违抗你。”他抬头看着漂浮在液体里的人影。“它们不是你。”Kylo解释着，“我会听话，只听你的。”他摸索着外壁，将自己的脸贴了上去。“Hux……”Kylo闭上了眼睛，用原力潜进液体内，想象自己正在被对方拥抱着。他发出了满足的声音。

Kylo很快就睁开眼睛退开，眼神坚定地看着Hux。“我会训练好自己。”他走到控制台前，调出一个睡眠仓。里面正躺着另一个Hux。Kylo输入了指令，并打开了仓门。赤裸的Hux睁开眼从睡眠仓里走了出来，面无表情的站着。

Kylo走到新的Hux面前，看着他的眼睛。他的眼里没有Kylo，也没有任何人。

Kylo跪了下来，双膝落在坚硬的地面上。背脊笔直。但头却轻轻靠在Hux的腹部。他抓起Hux的手放在自己的后颈，闭上了眼睛。

“叫我Kylo，Hux。”

 

03

Hux正在操一个暴风兵。那个倒霉的家伙被Kylo用原力强制束缚跪着，仅仅被扒下了屁股上的盔甲。而Hux毫不介意的在肉穴中进出着，他的脸上仍然没有任何表情。

而Kylo看着他们的活塞运动，克制着自己不要去抚摸黑袍下硬的发疼的阴茎。

他第一次直观地了解到性，就是看到这样的场景。

那时他刚正式加入FO，而Hux是那个负责引导训练他的教官。

他想不起来那天为什么会突然去找对方，但只记得Hux在别人身体里进出的充血性器与他无所谓的脸。“有事吗？”Hux并没有避讳Kylo的意思，继续着身下的运动。而那个正在被他操着的人甚至没有发现Kylo的到来。Kylo有些庆幸自己戴着头盔，以至于Hux不会发现他的无措。

但也许他的目光太过明显，Hux还是察觉到了什么。“有兴趣？”对方挑着眉，发出了邀请。Kylo上前了一步。Hux勾起了嘴角，放开手掌下掐着的腰，将自己退了出来。“试试？”他将自己使用并开拓过的穴口展现给对方，使Kylo看到里面正在收缩的嫩肉。

“还是你更喜欢女性？”Hux的表情就像在问Kylo更喜欢哪种武器。

Kylo摇摇头，掀开了黑袍。他露出了自己勃起的阴茎，并让Hux眯了眯眼。“不错的尺寸。”对方的唇角勾了勾，“看来今天是这名士兵赚了。”

Kylo将自己捅了进去。他的性器在勃起后比Hux更大一点，成功引发了身下士兵的尖叫——因为撕裂。Kylo毫无技巧的冲撞着，想象着Hux刚才的动作。一些红色的血液从他进出的地方流了出来，这让Kylo觉得有点恶心。他忍不住想退出来。

Hux却摁住了他，他的手掌贴在Kylo的后腰上。Kylo甚至感觉自己的衣服贴在了对方的大腿肌肤上。“别浪费了，像你这样的好东西并不是每个人都机会得到。”他拍了拍Kylo的肩膀，“平时的训练之外，适当的发泄也很重要。”Hux绕到士兵前面，捏着对方的面颊抬起了他的脑袋。“你说呢？士兵？”

“Yes，Sir.”对方颤抖着，“我的荣幸。”

“很好。”Hux点点头，将自己还未发泄出来的阴茎放进来对方嘴里。

Kylo最后是看着Hux的表情射出来了的。

 

04

自从有了第一次之后，Kylo就经常被邀请加入Hux的性爱中。通常是Hux选中了人，然后享用对方，再交给Kylo使用。Hux总是用足够的耐心操开那些雏儿，即时他们最后在Kylo的身下都会被用坏。但Kylo没有反对这种顺序，虽然他对那些士兵并没有多大的性趣。但看着Hux干他们——总是能轻易让Kylo硬起来。

Kylo不得不承认他对Hux的阴茎有欲望。

Kylo一边挺进身下士兵的体内，一边牢牢盯着Hux的阴茎。他希望Hux能像对待那些士兵一样对待他，然后用那根耸立在红色毛发里的肉棍捅进自己体内。但对方毫无所动，对Kylo的身体没有一丁点兴趣。Kylo唯一能得到，只有对方残留在通道里的温度而已。

这让他的动作更加粗暴。

他们像分享烟分享酒一样分享那些士兵的身体。他们分享的也只有身体。

Kylo甚至没有机会触碰到Hux的肌肤。

对方是如此的难以接近，就好像早已看穿了Kylo眼底的欲望而故意吊着他的胃口。

直到现在，Kylo只能跪趴在培养罐前自慰。

他不想再进入任何别的身体，他只想被操。被身后那个罐子里永远沉默的人操。Kylo用手指开拓着自己，回忆着Hux曾经用过的一切手段——他曾经将那些行为编写进克隆体的程序里，然后激动的躺在Hux身下被抚摸。可当Hux真的进去他的时候，坚硬灼热的阴茎令kylo一把推开了对方。

Hux唯一一次进去他是冷的。

Kylo只想记得那一次。

当Hux趴在他身上，他亲手将冰冷的Hux送进了体内的那一次。

Kylo觉得自己的眼泪又要溢出来了。

他咬紧了牙，用指甲狠狠刮着通道内的肉壁。疼痛与敏感同时产生，并飞快的冲进大脑。Kylo浑身一抖就射了出来，整个人也彻底摊在了地上。

他蜷缩着自己，将身体缩进Hux投下的阴影里。

只有在这片狭小的阴影里，他才会感到安全。

因为Hux曾经这么保护了他。

虽然代价是Kylo永远失去了Hux。

 

05

Kylo最终还是成功的重新启用了克隆兵计划。虽然不是全面的，但至少他的私兵都换成了克隆兵。掩藏在白色盔甲下的是差异明显的两种型号，没人清楚原始基因来自谁。他们在Kylo的命令下也通常两人一组的行动，效果甚佳。

Kylo也开始喜欢逐渐站到后方去，而不是冲向前线。他怀抱着手中新的头骨遗骸，满意地看着亲兵们在战争上作为。

“看，Hux。”他对着骸骨呢喃。“我们配合地很好。”

 

end


End file.
